Lost in a Dream
by Lost.With.Charlie
Summary: What would happen if you and your friends were on the doomed Oceanic Flight 815? This is basically a story of the crazy life on the island! WARNING CONTAINS CHILDABUSE&SELFHARM AMONGST OTHERS DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. Planes are NOT ment to stay in the air!

Disclaimer for the whole fic - I DONT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE FROM LOST! I dont even own Nat, Jen, Flick and Sandy - theyre based on friends of mine! (with added extras in their backgrounds) I suppose I own myself and little plotty things... Ok i'll stop wittering How many of you actually read this anyway?

Thansk Nat for Betaring it :P and being a great help thinking of all our over dramatised backgrounds and adding to the plot and stuff! you Rock:D

This whole fic is dedicated to Nat, Jen, Flick and Sandy! for being great :P

Prologue – Planes are NOT meant to stay in the air… 

"Em, honestly, you're not _that_ scared of flying." Jen rolled her eyes. "Last time we were on a plane you were fine!"

"Yeah well," Em muttered. "I was asleep!"

Nat laughed and Em glared at her evilly.

"That was the best start to a holiday, ever!" Sandy chimed in grinning. "This is gonna be the best summer ever!"

"Definitely," Flick agreed.

"Australia was amazing!" Nat said. "I love coming over to see you guys!"

"I can't believe our parents arranged this!" Em said excitedly, some colour returning to her cheeks. "Los Angeles to see Driveshaft LIVE!"

"I hated those people who were following us around Sydney this morning," Jen said, rolling her eyes. "Thank God we gave them the slip!"

"Literally," Sandy giggled. "Those banana skins, Jen… Classic!"

"Ooh look! Reckon that island would have lots of pineapple trees?" Flick asked, looking out of the window next to her. The others all rolled their eyes pointedly in her direction.

"Flick…" Nat moaned. "Honestly."

"All you ever think about is pineapples." Jen rolled her eyes. "Look, poor ickle Emi here is as white as a polar bear and all you can think about is pineapples."

"Poor ickle Emi is going to the toilet," Em said irritably.

"If you're not back in ten minutes we'll presume you fell down it," Sandy laughed.

"Well that's nice," Em said, sticking her tongue out cheekily at her.

She pushed her blonde hair out of her face and stood up. As she edged past Nat, who was sitting on the end of the row, someone pushed past her and she nearly fell back.

"And I thought I was desperate," Em muttered before following in the same direction as the other girls laughed.

Em swirled the tap until it turned on and washed her hands quickly. Standing up on a plane felt horrid.

She dried her hands and put the paper towels in the bin. Just as she reached for the doorknob there was a huge bang and she flew back from the door. She stood up quickly, yanked the door open and ran back towards her friends.

But she never reached them; the plane gave an almighty jerk and started to shake violently. Em suddenly realized her worst fear was coming true. She pulled herself into a

seat next to a woman wearing a pink t-shirt, clicked the seat belt around her and grabbed the facemask as the plane jolted again.

"Oh my God, what was that?" Sandy said, as they fastened their seat belts hurriedly.

"I don't know," Nat said nervously. "I hope Em's ok… Jen, fasten your seatbelt."

"No seat belts are for wimps," Jen replied defiantly.

"Jennifer Murray!" Nat yelled. "Do it up this…"

But Nat didn't get to finish her sentence, as with another bang Jen flew straight up at the ceiling. The girls screamed as the plane started to shake and breathing masks fell from the ceiling.

Nat grabbed her as it fell and put it on, whilst grabbing Jen's too and putting it on her. She exchanged worried looks with the others.

Bang! The plane jolted again and Em's face turned (if possible) whiter still. All of a sudden, there was another jolt and something from the holders above fell through. It whacked her on the head and the suddenly the world around her disappeared into a vortex of darkness.


	2. Guys, where are we?

Thanks again to Nat for betaring :P your a star! Disclaimer - SEE FIRST CHAPTER :P oh and dont forget to review :P

Chapter 1 – Guys, Where are we?

The sun was blaring down, burning through Em's eyelids. Her head hurt but she couldn't begin to understand why. She blinked, opening her eyes to a turquoise blue sky above her. Where the hell was she?

Em sat up bolt upright and her head spun.

'Shit, what on earth happened?' was all she could think.

After a minute to steady herself, she got up and looked around. She was amazed at the beautiful bright blue water and the turquoise blue sky. Then she heard a distant noise from her right. A scream.

She turned and ran towards it. She rounded the corner and the sight that hit her made her stop in dead her tracks.

There were bits of fuselage scattered across the beach. People were running round manically screaming for their loved ones and friends. An engine was still running and the noise it was creating pounded against Em's eardrums. A girl in a pink outfit was stood on a piece of the plane screaming, a wing hanging precariously above the scene. Em stood gob smacked as she watched three men help pull another from under a big piece of metal. Then it hit her. Jen, Nat, Sandy, Flick... She ran toward the chaos and started shouting their names.

"Jen! Nat! Sandy! Flick!" she screamed over and over as she ran, until finally she tripped and fell into the sand.

"Em! Em! Are you ok?"

"Nat!" Em yelled. "I'm fine! I'm so glad to see you! Where are the others?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen any of them since we crashed!" Nat replied, with a hint of panic in her voice. "Jen was in an awful state - she wouldn't do her seatbelt up so she went flying and knocked herself unconscious!"

"What about the others?" Em asked worriedly.

"I don't know!" Nat said. "Not got a clue what happened to them after Jen went flying… what happened to your head?"

"Oh that… a bag decided to attack me is all," Em said, shrugging it off. "That's the last thing I remember… that bloody bag…"

"Shall we try and find the others?" Nat asked.

"Yeah I think we -" Em began but she was interrupted by a squeal.

"Em! Nat!" Flick and Sandy were hurtling towards them.

"Where's Jen?" Flick asked. "Have you two seen her?"

"No," Em replied.

"I wonder where she is," Nat said worriedly.

"Let's go and see if we can find her," Flick suggested.

"Jen!" Em yelled as they walked "Jen! Where are you? Oh sorry…"

She had accidentally walked into a guy with brown-blonde hair wearing a dark and light grey striped top.

"Its okay," he smiled. "You lost someone?"

"Yeah, my sister," Em said. "She's about this high –" she gestured with her hands "- with curly brown hair."

"Sorry, can't help," he said, shaking his head regretfully.

"Oh thanks anyway… what's your name?" Em said.

"Charlie. What's yours?"

"Emily but my friends call me Em!" Em smiled. "This is Nat, that's Flick and there's Sandy. Thanks again Charlie."

"No problem! I hope you find your sister." Charlie smiled again.

They continued to hunt for a while up and down the beach and on the edge of the forest before admitting defeat.

"We can't find her," Em said sadly. "We've just… got to accept it. Andy's going to kill me if something's happened to her… "

"I…I just can't believe it," Nat muttered.

They trooped dejectedly over to where several other people were sat around a fire that someone had made and took seats together, looking somberly into the flames.

"Did you find your sister?" Charlie asked as he sat down next to Em.

"No," Em replied sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Charlie said sorrowfully "Maybe you'll find her tomorrow…"

"We're not holding out much hope," Nat said dejectedly. "She was unconscious when we crashed. She wouldn't do up her seatbelt… she's stubborn like that…"

"That's Jen for you," Sandy said miserably. "A raving loony to the end…"

"Sandy!" Nat said, shocked. "She's missing, most likely dead! Show some respect!"

Charlie, Flick and Em hid a laugh.

"Would any of you like something to eat?" a rather large man asked.

"Ooh, any pineapples?" Flick asked.

"Flick!" Nat said. "You'll take what you're given! This isn't your local supermarket!"

"Yes mum," Flick said, rolling her eyes.

Em and Sandy snorted and hid their laughter.

Charlie smiled.

"I'll have something Hurley," he said.

"Not much choice I'm afraid Charlie, man," Hurley said.

"I'll take anything, I'm starving!" Charlie replied.

"Here." Hurley handed him a food tray "Girls?"

"Can I have a Veggie meal please?" Em asked politely.

"Yep, coming up!" Hurley handed over a tray to Em too.

"Anything, I'm famished!" Nat said, taking a tray off Hurley.

"Same as Nat!" Sandy said.

"Yep, me too!" Flick agreed.

Hurley handed out the meals and then wandered over to some other people.

"So where are you four from?" Charlie asked, tucking in.

"I live in England," Nat explained. "Flick here lives in Scotland, and Sandy, Em and Jen are from Australia."

"I know this sounds kinda odd but… do I know you?" Em asked.

"What? Oh… err, I doubt we met before but I er… know why you might recognize me…" Charlie muttered, blushing.

"How?" Flick said, through a mouthful of potatoes.

"I was in a band back in England… do you know Driveshaft by any chance?" he said.

"Oh my God do I? They're like my favourite band ever!" Em squealed. "You're in Driveshaft? Oh wait a minute… Charlie, the bass player! I should have known! Oh my God! Can I have your autograph? You're amazing!"

"Driveshaft? You're kidding!" Nat said in awe.

"Never!" Flick said, her mouth hanging open.

"Cool!" Sandy grinned. "Can we have a private performance?"

Charlie laughed.

"You guys like us?" he asked.

"You're the best!" Em said, open-mouthed.

"Em introduced us lot to your music ages ago! We've been fans ever since!" Sandy said excitedly.

"Can you sign my hand?" Em asked, searching her pockets. "Oh damn, I don't have a pen…"

Charlie laughed.

"I'm sure we'll be here long enough for me to give you my signature later! When we have a pen…"

"Does anyone happen to have any painkillers on them?" a man asked from behind Sandy.

"We don't," Nat said.

"Nope!" Charlie said. "Me neither."

"Okay." The man nodded. "Could one of you ask around for me? I've got a patient who really needs some… and I really want to get back to him…"

"Sure," Charlie agreed, standing up. "See you round guys…"

"Oh my God, I can't believe that's really him!" Flick said excitedly.

"He's so sweet!" Nat swooned.

"Oh my God, I'm going to…" Em started, until they noticed a rustling sound behind them. They never heard what Em was going to do as that moment a figure burst from the bushes, panting heavily…


	3. And found

Thanks Again to Nat - The best beta around ;) Disclamer - see first chapter :P - Dont forget to leave a review ;)

Chapter 2 - …And Found

"Jen!" Em squealed hugging her tightly.

"Em! Nat! Sandy! Flick!" Jen panted as she escaped from Em's clutches. "You'll never guess what! There'sa polar bear in there!"

"A what?" Sandy asked incredulously.

"A polar bear!" Jen repeated. "White fluff and all!"

"Any pineapples?" Flick asked and Em hit her. "Ouch!"

"Honestly Flick!" Jen laughed. "I swear you have a pineapple for a brain!"

The group burst out laughing.

"We thought you were dead!" said Sandy.

"Oh my God, you'll never guess who we've met!" Em squealed again.

"Who?" Jen asked.

"Charlie!" Em squealed.

"Who?" Jen asked, rolling her eyes. "That was a big clue... there's only like a million Charlie's in the world!"

"As in Driveshaft Charlie!" Em replied excitedly.

"No, you're joking!" Jen said in shock.

"She's not!" Nat said. "It's true!"

"Wow!" said Jen.

They settled down around the campfire and started eating their meals again and Jen leaned over Em's shoulder to pinch her potatoes.

"Oi!" Em glared at her friend.

"What?" Jen asked innocently. "You're the only one with a vegetarian meal!"

Em rolled her eyes and Jen nicked another potato.

The next morning they woke up to the baking sun beating down on them.

"Whoa! Heat wave!" Sandy said, peeling off her jumper.

"I'm hungry. I want some pine…" Flick started before Jen covered her mouth.

Nat laughed, pulling off her jumper too.

"Lets go see if we can find our bags," Nat said.

"Okay!" Em agreed. "And Charlie... he's so sweet!"

Jen rolled her eyes. "I think ickle Emi has a crushy wushy!"

"Oh shut up Jen!" Em said, blushing.

Jen stuck her tongue out.

"If I didn't know you before the crash I'd swear that bang had damaged your brain…" Em retorted, sticking her tongue out back at Jen.

They headed down towards the fuselage and started digging through the debris.

"Nat, why are you blushing?" Sandy enquired.

Everyone turned to look at Nat who went a brighter shade of red and looked down into the pile of bags, muttering a 'nothing'. This caused all four of the others to look at where Nat had been gazing. Jen was the first to spot the tall, sandy-haired, handsome man with his shirt off several feet away.

"Ooh, does Natty Watty have a crushy wu…"

Em covered Jen's mouth. "Shut up Jen!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"…shy," Jen finished, sticking her tongue out and dodging Em's fist.

"Ooh, hot guy at eleven o'clock!" Jen grinned. "Wait… Isn't that…Oh my God it is… Robert Pattinson! You know, the one who was going to play Cedric in the next Harry Potter movie?"

Four heads instantly snapped up.

"Oh my God it is!" Nat squealed.

"I'm in heaven, pinch me someone!" Jen said, falling into a daydream. "Ouch! I didn't mean literally Em!"

"Jen, where are you going?" Flick asked as Jen randomly set off across the beach.

"She's going to make herself known I bet," Nat said, rolling her eyes as they all watched Jen stroll proudly up to him.

"Hi! Have I met you before?" Jen asked boldly.

"Er, I don't think so…" he said, looking slightly scared.

"Oh, I'm sure I've seen your face before, I just can't place it!" Jen said brightly.

"There she goes with the innocence…" Sandy muttered.

"She should permanently wear a pair of devil horns to ward people off…" Flick said, grinning.

"Well, I was going to be in the new Harry Potter movie…" he said cautiously.

"Really?" Jen said innocently. "I know that's where I've seen you! You're going to be playing Cedric aren't you?"

"Er, yeah," he replied.

"There she goes… poor bloke." Em rolled her eyes.

"Oh wow! I've never met anyone as famous as you!" Jen smiled innocently again.

"Battering of the eyelashes next," Nat predicted. Sure enough they battered.

"Er… thanks." Rob smiled. "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Jennifer Murray, but you can call me Jen." She smirked. "And you are Robert aren't you?"

"Yeah but everyone calls me Rob. I hate Robert, it's so formal," he said flashing Jen a smile.

"Well it was nice to meet you Rob! I'm going to go finish helping my friends looking for our bags now!" Jen grinned at him.

"Okay see you later!" he smiled.

"Bye!" Jen grinned before joining the others, who were all giving her disapproving looks.

"What?" she asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I have to make an impression!"

The other girls rolled their eyes and set back to work digging through the rubble. By the end Em, Nat and Sandy had found most of their stuff and Jen and Flick had come across the odd bag each. Sandy also spotted a piece of plastic which they nabbed, and they also got some tree branches and spent the afternoon building a shelter. Jen and Em decided to stay at the shelter and add the finishing touches while Nat, Flick and Sandy went to see if they could find out if there was any more food around.

"Ooh look there's Charlie!" Em said excitedly.

"Where?" Jen asked cheekily.

"There!" Em pointed at Charlie who was with the man who was asking about the painkillers and a woman she had not yet met.

"What, the dude in the shirt? He's…" Jen was cut off by Em.

"No the other one!"

"Oh!" Jen giggled. "Cute... Rob's hotter!"

"No, Charlie is!" Em said defiantly.

"Rob!"

"Charlie!"

"Rob!"

"Charlie!"

"Rob!"

"Charlie!"

"Rob!"

"Charlie!"

"Rob!"

"Char… Ooh, let's go see where they're going!"

Jen and Em followed the three of them into the edge of the jungle. They scuttled along as quietly as possible before... Crack! A twig snapped and their cover was blown.

"Who's there?" the woman said cautiously, snapping round.

"Oh sorry… we… we're just out looking to see if there were any fruits around… but now we're a bit lost…" Em said quickly, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, okay... you know, you shouldn't be out here on your own," the man said.

"Oh, sorry…" Jen said innocently.

"They'd better come with us!" Charlie said. "They'll get even more lost if we send them back on their own!"

"True but…" The man hesitated.

"Jack, we can't leave them here!" the lady said. "You two can come with us!"

The man named Jack gave her a disapproving look before nodding in agreement.

"What are your names?" Jack asked.

"I'm Emily and she's Jennifer..." Em answered him bravely. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jack, that's Kate and that's Charlie," Jack replied.

"Is this your lost sister?" Charlie asked as they set off walking.

"Yep!" Em smiled.

"Jen this is Charlie. Charlie, Jen." Em said, giggling. "So where are we going anyway?"

"To find the cockpit of the plane to find the transceiver or something," Charlie replied, with obviously very little idea of the actual answer.

They followed Jack and Kate further into the woods until they reached a clearing.

"Holy shit!" Jen swore as she spotted the plane, the nose being supported by a tree.

"We've got to go in _that_?" Em asked, wide eyed.

"Yep!" Charlie said grimly. "Looks like it anyway..."

"Yes we have!" Kate confirmed. "The transceiver should be in the cockpit somewhere."

"Isn't that the bit stuck the highest in the tree?" Em asked worriedly.

"Yep!" Jack said. "Come on!"

The five of them ventured warily towards the plane.

"There are going to be dead bodies!" Jen whimpered, clinging to Charlie who laughed.

Em had paled considerably. Jen clung to Charlie (under Em's disapproving frown) until they reached the bottom of the plane, when she had to let go so she could use her hands to climb up inside the plane.

The reached the top, panting, and waited while Jack tried to open the door to the cockpit. Suddenly it wrenched open and a body went flying down the plane.

Em screamed and Jen started repeating 'Oh my God, what the hell?' but they followed Jack and Kate into the cockpit all the same.

"Whoa! Look at all the pretty buttons!" Jen exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"No!" Em yelled, grabbing her hands and holding them behind her back.

"Can't I just press one?" Jen pouted.

"No!" Em said firmly. "Knowing our luck, that one button will be the only button programmed to self destruct the front of the plane or something…"

"Please…" Jen whined.

"No!" Em said. "No buttons... bad Jen!"

Jen grumbled.

"So what does this transceiver thingy look like?" Em asked, ignoring Jen's sulking.

"Like a complicated walkie-talkie," Jack replied.

Em scanned the compartment and let go of Jen, who leaned over the pilot's body, accidentally trampling on his leg. Just as she did the pilot sat bolt upright, causing Em to scream loudly. Jen made a dash for the buttons, but once again Em restrained her.

"No you don't!" Em said, and Jen reverted back to sulking.

Meanwhile, Jack and Kate were questioning the pilot.

"Six hours in, our radio went out. No one could see us. We turned back to land in Fiji. By the time we hit turbulence, we were a thousand miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place."

They exchanged worried looks. Em let go of Jen who realised the buttons weren't to be touched and that this was a serious matter.

"Does that mean no one's going to find us?" Em asked.

They all shared apprehensive looks and then suddenly Em realized something.

"Where's Charlie?" she said.

"I don't know," Jen said, looking around blindly.

Em leaned out the door, yelling for Charlie.

Suddenly a door burst open and Charlie emerged.

"What on earth were you doing in there?" Em asked him.

"I was…" Charlie began, blushing slightly.

Then, suddenly, there was a loud noise outside and all their heads snapped back to the window in the cockpit.

Jack, Kate and the pilot started to try and clear the windows so they could see. The pilot climbed onto one of the chairs and went to open the window and suddenly something grabbed him.

Em, Jen and Kate all screamed and Em clung to Charlie's arm. They watched wide-eyed as the pilot was pulled from the cockpit through the window.

"Shit!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What was that?" Jen panicked.

"We couldn't see!" Jack replied.

"Let's get out of here!" Kate yelled. "Jack, don't!"

Jack had begun re-routing for the transceiver. He eventually found it on the floor and then led the way hastily out of the plane.

It was raining and they heard the noise again. What ever it was... it was close. They began to run, the rain pounding their shoulders, running down their backs and soaking them to the skin. Suddenly Em, who was at the back screamed and fell to the ground. Charlie, who was in front of her, turned to see her falling to the wet, dirty ground, whacking her head brutally on a tree.


End file.
